Du Risa
by FelHeart
Summary: The story of how Eragon gains his first apprentice.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter I: Hunter and Pray**

This is a story of a girl and her dragon and how she stumbled upon an egg long forgotten in the mountains near Kuasta where she lived. Her name is Nevaeh and the adventure she is about to embarked on is one of great importance. She alone can help tip the balance of power in Alagaesia. Our story begins with our small hero finding her life long partner and the struggle she goes through to keep herself hidden from the empire which sits so ominously close. Eragon and Saphira are busy studying under Oromis and Glaedr. So our hero will start her adventure alone. With no mentor, with no guidance she wonders alone trying to find the right path.

Nevaeh was crouched along side some thick bramble bushes keeping herself hidden from the doe that lay ahead of her. She was far in the mountains behind Kuasta a loud snap was heard and the doe's ears swiveled on its narrow head and it bounded off. Sighing Nevaeh stood hands on her hips. Something or someone had scared away her pray. The morning still early Nevaeh continued onwards silently slipping threw the forest. She was high in the mountains where she would find more pray sense it was late summer. Breathing deeply she could tell that the air was indeed thinner up here. Sitting down for a small snack of cheese and bread Nevaeh continued a few moments later. She hunted for hours stalking another doe but finding it getting late Nevaeh knew that she would soon need to turn back and head home. The mountains were dangerous and many unknown creatures wondered at the late hours. Almost ready to turn and call it a day Nevaeh caught site of blood. She froze a chill ran down her spine as she spotted a set of animal prints. Wolves, she could see them just past the brush picking away at what was left of a small doe the one she had been fallowing.

_"Nevaeh you dolt you should have notice their prints before..."_ She scolded herself mentally as she took a small step back, **'snap'** her foot landed right on a twig. The wolves ears turned in her direction. The closest one to her turned licking blood from its lips. They were all thin and hungry still glazed their eyes. On sight the wolf's teeth pulled back into a snarl and he dropped down into sprinting position. The hunter had become pray. Eyes wide she slowly drew her bow at that point the pack was aware of her presence. The first one lunged she shot striking it in the shoulder it yelped loudly and fell crashing into another one. Navaeh took that as her distraction and ran. Her stomach lurched as she realized they had taken chase. The pounding of their paws was evident in her ears. She stumbled and one was able to nip her hand. She gasped and fell over a ledge and down a steep hill. She lost her since of direction and came to a slow stop at the bottom she had made it to the bottom unharmed. She struggled to her hands and knees gasping for breath. A yowl brought her back to reality eyes wide she realized the wolves still hadn't gave up the hunt.

She got to her feet and started to run again but slower. Her body ached and her hand was still bleeding. She burst threw a wall of bushes and came to a harsh halt. It was a dead end a vertical climb looking around she spotted the a large tree along the side of the incline. She jumped and climbed to the top branch just as the first of the wolves crashed into the clearing. She dragged herself up further as they tried to climb to her position. They yelped and snapped at her smelling the fresh blood, yearning to taste it. She climbed higher the tree wasn't steep enough to detour the wolves as one by one they climbed after her. She struggled a branch snapped under her weight and she almost fell she held long enough to swing one of her legs onto a thick branch across from her. She climbed to her feet the branch was close to the stone wall and the wolves here close. She lifted herself up onto another thick branch coming to stand she realized she had no where else to go. The wind whipped around her almost carrying her off her feet. She clung to the branch and looked around frantically. She spotted a ledge, a large one only feet away from her. The wolves closed in so close she could hear their yelps of excitement. She looked down the drop would kill her but so would the wolves. Her only salvation was to jump and hopefully get a grip on the ledge. She took one deep breath no time for hesitation the wolves were so close now she could almost feel them. She jumped just as a wolf snapped at her leg. She almost landed short but her fingers dug into the ledge and she held as her feet scrapped the side for support. The wolves were growling in disappointment as she hauled herself onto the ledge. As she took a moment to breath the last ray's of the sun were finally eclipsed by the mountain range. She turned her gaze from the ground and looked up she was kneeling at the foot of a large cave. Struggling to stand she went deeper into the cave pulling out a small crystal called a firelight. It was a small enchanted crystal that glowed brightly in the dark. She ventured into the cave and away from the hungry call of the wolves.

She fallowed it for awhile shivering from the cold as she came upon a small spring. The rock dipped down into a small pool where a small stream ran from it and disappeared into the cave wall. In the center of the pool was a pile of rocks and in the center of that was an unusually colored stone. It was a baby blue color with ivory white lightning marks. She took a step forward and fell into the pool. It was deeper then she'd thought. She burst out of the surface gasping, _"just my rotten luck."_ She muttered as she pulled herself onto a large rock next to the pile of stones. She plucked the blue one from its place. A surprise look crossed her face as she realized how light the stone was. She studied it then slipped it into a cloth and slowly swum back across the water. She sat against the cave wall and pulled out a flint half of it was wet. She scowled and set it out to dry in the mean time she set to work cleaning her bitten hand and wrapping it. An hour later a loud _'clack' _echoed in the cave as Nevaeh struck the flint against the wall onto some dried leaves it sparked but didn't catch. She tried it over and over but finally she sunk back letting her head rest on the cold stone wall body to tired to continue. She would just have to sleep cold tonight. She slowly curled up gripping her pack and the stone to her stomach the girl soundlessly fell asleep. The firelight around her neck glowed brightly illuminating her frame and keeping the shadows away from the young girl.

Eragon was strolling threw Ellsemera heading towards his tree house the place where the elves were letting him and Saphira stay through the duration of their training. The sun was just sinking from the skies and the big trees of Ellsemera would soon block out the sun. Finding his way to his place he fallowed the path he had learned well. It lead from Oromis's house almost straight to where his destination lay. A loud squawk startled him as he quickly pulled his sword and instantly his wound from Durza shot immense amounts of pain threw his body. He scowled at queen Islanzadi weird bird who had been the source of his disturbance. It squawked once more before coherent things that defiantly caught Eragon's attention came pouring out.

**"One so young and yet so bold will awaken a power long forgotten to all souls. With no guidance the power will not be tamed. Leaving her for good or evil which ever side may clam. _From_ _fire and ash a rider may rise_."** The bird paused and leaned forward almost as if glaring in his eyes and then just as loudly as it came it went. With one loud squawk the creature took flight leavening Eragon alone once more. Eragon shook his head and walked the rest of the way up the spiral staircase that lead to his sleeping quarters off set by the birds words.

Saphira was awaiting him and Eragon explained his meeting with the strange bird of Islanzadi. Saphira folded her for legs across one another and rested her head giving Eragon an even look.

_"It has been said that the bird does have fits of foresight. Maybe it is foretelling the rise of another dragon rider."_ Saphira answered Eragon nodded, "I was thinking that also but." Eragon trailed off, "What if the rider isn't on our side. What happens then?"

"_The rider might as well come to our side like it said,_ **'leaving her for good or evil which ever side may clam.'** _We must claim her Eragon_." She gave him a strong look of confidence. Eragon looked up, "Her, so we know its a girl." Eragon concluded and gave his dragon soft look, "what would I do without you Saphira?" He questioned but neither wanted to answer or find out so the question was left unanswered.

_"But lets not dwell on it to much Eragon we have so many other things to worry about."_ Eragon nodded and curled up next to Saphira but those words kept Eragon awake most the night. "From fire and ash a rider may raise." He whispered eyes slowly closing.


	2. Chapter 2

Neveah talking (_italic_)

Saphira and Eragon talking mentally (underlined)

Chapter Two: The Mark of A Rider.

Neveah awoke to a chilling breeze that raked across her sore body. She shivered and slowly sat up giving a grunt as her hurt hand quickly reminded her of last night. She sighed, "_at least I lived."_ She tied the stone and her pack onto her back and slowly headed to the mouth of the cave. In the morning day light she realized how huge the cave had actually been. Laying on her stomach she peeked over the ledge and tried to see the ground. She sighed again and sat up, if she wanted to know if the wolves were gone she'd have to climb down the tree first. Her stomach turned as she took her first look at the tree. It was farther out and further down then she remembered.

-

-

_"How did I make that jump?"_ Her mind counseled as she paced a short while contemplating on wether or not to jump. Navaeh shrugged if she made it once she could do it again. _"I'm crazy..."_ She murmured as she paced a couple of steps back. With one deep breath she turned around and darted towards the mouth of the cave. Running as fast as she could she vaulted off. "I'm going to make it!" She realized with triumph, the victory was short lived however as the look of faith vanished from her face. She had over shot it and fell ten feet cracking some branches and braking them. She screamed as she flipped backwards and was hit hard on her back before her stomach caught her on the next branch. She landed gasping for breath back and stomach in immense amounts of pain. Her pack had ripped open and the stone had fallen the rest of the way and landed with a loud, '**clunk**'! She swore and slowly made her way down in even more pain then before.

-

-

_"At least I'm in tact..."_ The branch broke and she slipped. _"I gotta stop saying things like that."_ She muttered after she had caught herself on the next branch. She looked for wolves but figured if they didn't hear her fell then they were probably gone. So she silently descended from the tree and landed on the ground minutes later with a soft thud. She spotted the stone yards away a large crack spilt down the center. "_Rat guts!"_ She cursed and picked up the stone. _"I don't remember it being white with gold lining._.." She thought then pulled her firelight out. "**Duh**," she smacked her head the stone glowed blue it must have distorted the colors. Deep in her thoughts the stone in her hands shook making her drop it immediately. Giving it a suspicious look she poked it and was sent springing back when the stone squeaked at her. _"I'm gonna leave..."_ She murmured and slowly started to back up. A golden horn poked out with a loud crack, Neveah stopped. _"It can't be,_ " she trailed off eyes wide with astonishment. Navaeh slowly watched the egg hatch. Minutes later she stood yards away from a baby dragon. It stretched and wobbled on its unsteady legs. It was a white dragon with a gold curved horn sprouting from the base of his snout. Its eyes, belly and the underside of its wings were gold along with its talons. The rest of him was white. Neveah stared, _"dragon? No can't be..."_ she slowly came and crouched by the small creature. "_Your not green!"_ She concluded poking it in the nose as it stretched to meet her hand.

-

-

"_Holy mother of-"_ She yelped as she was sent reeling backwards holding her hand. Her palm burned with excruciating pain she looked down, _"what in the hell."_ She slowly sat up the dragon looked unfazed as it stared at her disconcertingly. _"You burned me."_ She pouted showing the small dragon her palm. The dragon cocked its head and licked her palm like that of a dog. The wound in turn lessened in pain it seemed to help a little. A slow smile crossed her thin lips. "_Your not so bad."_ She stood up she knew nothing of dragons. She heard tales about them and knew that only one green dragon eggs was left. This dragon was obviously not green. She stared at it for a second, "_well good bye_." She turned and slowly started to walk away. She could not have a dragon and she certainly couldn't be a rider she was only fifteen. The thing squeaked at her and fallowed she turned. "_Oh no you can't come. I can't have you! Go find your rider okay?"_ The dragon cocked its head and its eyes narrowed as it squeaked at her this time with force. "_You understood me..._" She realized as she trailed off. _"Fine you can come but you better be good. If the soldiers know I have you they'll think I'm the rider and take us to Galbatorix."_ She held out her arm and the small creatures climb it with ease. It sat around her shoulders and rested its head near her heart. "_We don't want that_." She finally concluded as she jogged threw the forest she needed to get back home her dad would be worried. Her father was a well known noble men, he took care of the taxes and met with Galbatorix on a regular bases. She was the only girl in a family of four boys and only a father. Their mother died long before she would remember her. _"We'll need to find a way to hide you."_ She stated as she peered threw some bushes at her families home.

-

-

"_I'm thinking I can keep you in the upstairs addict no one goes up there."_ The dragon squeaked causing Navaeh to smile softly. She ran across the large open garden and to the stone walls hiding the dragon under her shirt. She pulled some vines aside and revealed a thick rope. _"Good no one found it."_ She trailed off as she started to climb the wall. As her hand gripped the side of the ledge to her window she was hauled up by eager hands.

-

-

"Navaeh your alright...." Navaeh looked up it was Ruce, Darius, and Terrace. Ruce was closest and almost yelped as the small dragon nipped at him. "What in the name of all things evil is this!" He growled glaring at the small dragon who took his glare as a challenge and leapt. Navaeh caught him and tucked him safely next to her chest. "_This is a baby dragon."_ She cooed patting his head.

-

-

"What," Ruce yelped and sunk back his dirty blond hair covering his eyes. "You stole Galbatorix's egg?" Darius challenged Navaeh shook her head, "_its not green stupid."_

_-_

_-_

"Then where did you get the dragon?" Terrace asked he was the oldest and most level headed one. "_I found a stone or well it looked like a stone. After I got chased and almost eaten by wolves of course! Then I was able to get away by climbing a tree and then jumping onto a ledge which actually turned out to be a cave. Where I found the stone but first I fell into some water and man was it cold..."_

_-_

_-_

"Whoa, whoa there calm down. Wolves, ledge, cave, water? Lets sit down and why don't you start from the beginning." Navaeh nodded eagerly and sprang onto her bed. Where her three brother Terrace, Ruce, and Darius gather around her. "_Where's father and Cairuss?"_ Tarrace shrugged, "another meeting." She nodded in understanding and begun to spin her tale.

-

-

"No way so does that make you a dragon rider Navaeh!" Ruce asked excitedly he was the second youngest besides Navaeh being only sixteen. The middle was Darius slightly aloof and determined. Terrace and Cairuss were twins both with blond hair and deep brown eyes. They acted completely different however. Cairuss was all business and was always up tight that was why he was gone with their father. Terrace was older by a few seconds he was easy-going and level headed. They both clashed like two angry bulls in a display to fancy a mate or at least that was how Darius put their relationship.

-

-

"We can't let Cairuss, or father know." Terrace concluded, " They might be inclined to hand you over to Galbatorix." Navaeh gulped she knew how cruel Galbatorix coud be she saw how he treated Murtagh. She's met him before on different occasions and they've only talked once. It was a simple conversation and one not to interesting to dowelled upon.

-

-

_"We can hide it in the addict!"_ Navaeh said Terrace nodded, "we'll need to do some research on dragon riders. We can't be left out in the dark. We can't let you get captured I personally want Galbatorix over thrown and I'm sure the majority of the Alagaesia does. So as soon as your dragon is old enough we shall all head to Surda and from there we can make an alliance with the blue dragon." Navaeh nodded at the moment not fully understand the true dynamics of what her brother said. She never reallly truely understood what could happen, what she would loose and the price she would have to pay to save Alagaesia.

-

-

"Alright Navaeh you'll need to sleep with him to make sure he stays put...." Navaeh nodded feeling a lot more comfort with having the support of her brothers around her. _"We can do this. I wont be alone I have my brothers. I can help, I can save people, I can bring peace, I am a dragon rider I will not fear anything!"_ Navaeh thoughts were tangled as those words would soon be set aflame.

-

-

-Eragon-

-

-

The early morning air whistled as Eragon sat trying to clear his mind and listen to the voices of the forest. He was calm when a shock spread threw his entire body and at that moment he knew a new rider had been born. "Saphira," he called mentally standing from the shock of his realization.

-

-

"I know Eragon Glaedr and I felt it as well." Another tremor ran his body making him rub his hands over his arms. "Another dragon rider has rose." He turned heart pounding there stood Oromis the old elf's eyes were locked on the sky as if seeking answers. "Aye Oromis elda do you think it is the green one?" Oromis looked down, "what other dragon could it be?" He asked Eragon nodded, "Then you think its risen to the side of the empire?" Oromis's eyes lowered as he stared at Eragon his flawless face showed nothing of his emotions, "we cannot be surprised if it has not. For it is the most probable out come." Eragon nodded Oromis was just telling him to be prepared. "Do you think its the dragon rider that Islanzadi's bird predicted?" He asked Saphira who in turn took a moment to answer.

-

-

"Perhaps, but we can never be sure. We will just have to wait and see." Eragon scoffed and spat on the ground, "I am tired of waiting." He murmured Saphira's laugh echoed in his mind, "as is everyone but we cannot warp the power of time." Eragon nodded, "I will be able to one day Saphira watch." He gave a mocking laugh as Spahira snorted.

-

-

"If the dragon has rose to the side of the empire then we have much to worry about for the balance of power has further tipped in Galbatorix's favor." Glaedr spoke solely his worries projecting everyone else's.

-

-

-Character Galbatorix-

-

-

A loud voice echoed down the halls of the castle as Galbotrix came stopping threw its halls. Calling for Murtagh he headed for where he kept the green egg. He was furious and calmed only when he caught sight of it. "So there's another rider out there." Galbotrix murmured and turned as Murtagh strolled towards him. "You felt that didn't you?" He asked as Murtagh nodded, "you mean the rise of a new dragon rider?" He asked, "if your referring to that yes." Galbotrix started sprouting curses and charged down the hall calling for all his messengers to cal for his ambassadors he was to call an emergency meeting.

-

-

"I had the remaining dragon eggs so how can there be another one?" He ranted and then sat down hard on his thrown. "It can't be the Varden's or the elves. They wouldn't have tried to steel Saphira if they had one. So it must mean someone stumbled across a dragon egg by chance." He growled, "Murtagh go the Eldunarí room and counsel all the dragons and see if they know anything of a fourth egg." Murtagh nodded and left. "I can make them fight for me if I can reach them before the Verdan and if not I'll just kill them." Galbaotrix counseled darkly.

-

-

"I might have an idea Galbatorix. I might know the dragon whose egg in which hatched." Galbatorix turned to Shruikan, "Who?" Shruikan drew his massive mussel on his forepaws and snorted, "His name was Gahiron he died in the fall. I remember him, one of the most feared dragons in the lands. He told his mate to hide their egg before the battle just in case it turned out bad." Galbatorix smirked, "which it did." Shruikan nodded, "she flew it to the mountains near Kusata in a cave deep within its maw and left their single egg there." Galbaotrix cocked a brow, "you tell me now and not early because?" Shruikan yawned showing massive teeth that gleamed deadly meaning in the dim light.

-

-

"Becuase his mates Eldunari which was finally driven mad by use started sprouting out nonsense about a year ago. I thought nothing of it until now." Galbotorix stopped in mid step. "We have her Eldunari?" He questioned before turning and racing to the room where he kept all of his Eldunari, a dragons heart of hearts. "What is her name?" He asked Shruikan.

-

-

"Solhtris," the dragon tossed back nonchalantly as his master exited quickly. "Good now I can get some peace and quite." He murmured and settled down spreading a wing over his face before falling into a light sleep.

-

-

"They will fight for me or they will die." Galbatorix thought with over indulged confidence.

-

-

(Author note) I tried double spacing it wasn't working so I put (- -) those to space it. Sorry about that.


End file.
